


Chance Encounters

by Maxbass



Category: Hatsu Inu (Hentai)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Exhaustion, F/M, Female Characters, Femboi, High School, Male Protagonist, Multi, Nurses & Nursing, Original Character(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Potions, Rough Oral Sex, Students, Threesome - F/F/M, Train Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: On a crowded train Marcel bumps into his classmate but makes weird noises when he finds the cause of it and she asks for his help with it, he is very willing to help his classmate.Characters:Marcella Highthorn © MaxbassHatsu Inu © Inu
Relationships: Marcel Highthorn/Fujino Shion, Marcel Highthorn/Mita Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Chance Encounters

“Damn this train is crowded” Marcel thinks while he is in the train during rush hour while getting shoved around as more people try to get in the train when suddenly he gets shoved against a girl who lets out a soft moan. “Isn’t this Fujino Shion from my class?” Marcel thinks and recognizes the girl who looks at him with a weird facial expression when he hears some buzzing sounds coming from the girl whose eyes look directly at him.

“P-please help me” Fujino moans softly and lifts her skirt to show there is a vibrator in her pussy. “Will you please f-fuck me? I can’t last much longer” she whispers to him and he looks surprised first not knowing how to respond but he always thought she was cute and sexy and watches her turn the vibrator off pulling it out while her hand rubs over his hardening bulge. “O-okay” he whispers and tries to subtly pulls his shaft out and pushes it into his classmate’s pussy.

“Mmmm aaah thank you” is all the girl whispers while Marcel slowly starts to move his hips without trying to draw attention to what they are doing. “Oh god I can’t believe I’m doing this mmm but it feels so good” the boy thinks and he could see the girl biting her lower lip to keep herself from moaning yet it seem to excite the girl to no end. Fujino looks at him with heat in her eyes and he could feel her pussy clamping down on his meat.

“Oooh god I’m having such a hard time aaaaah not to cum” he thinks while his hips move faster and faster, his thick pole is buried deep inside that of the girl’s pussy. “I’m going to cum” she whispers and that was all he needed before his cock started to empty the contents of his balls inside the woman’s cunt while she whispers “please keep going until we have to get out” the blue-haired girl moans and Marcel starts moving his shaft again.

They get of the train and hands Marcel the remote her vibrator and runs off but later that day Fujino grabs Marcella into the bathroom and they have sex. “Mmm fuck you have such a sexy body” Marcel whispers while he thrusts hard and deep with his fat pole deep into the girl and feels quite good about how he is trying to satisfy his classmate who moans and screams as they fuck for an hour until Marcel collapses but Fujino is anything but fully satisfied.

“Hello Mita” Fujino says in greeting to her friend and starts to complain to Mita Yuki about Marcel’s libido after they had sex several times already during the week. “Hmm not sure if I want to help them because I really like Marcel” Mito thinks but she is not one to turn down a friend in need and hands her a potion that she tells her that will help Marcel’s libido issues but she warns her not to drink it herself. The blue –haired girl thanks her friends and puts the potion in her bag.

“I wonder if it really works and is it really save for Marcel to drink it?” Fujino wonders while she is in the locker room and gets the potion out of her bag. “I better try it before I give it to him” she says to herself and takes a sip from it and the moment it washes down her throat, the heat in her body rises and her pussy simply drenches with her lust juices.

“I need to find Marcel” Fujino thinks and starts looking through the school and finds him near one of the bathrooms. “Perfect” she thinks and grabs him by the wrist and into the bathroom. She quickly pulls his pants down, much to the surprise of the boy when he sees the need in those eyes. “Please fuck me and don’t stop I need it so bad” she whispers and pleads while she raises her ass up in the air. Her pussy drips like crazy on the floor and Marcel grabs her hips and slams his shaft deep in the girl who makes sounds of happiness with a dick now deep inside her.

“Mmm aah yes thank you aaah more please more” Fujino moans softly while Marcel thrust harder and deeper yet is seems not to satisfy the girl who seems completely in trance of her horniness. Marcel comes inside her time after time until the girl faints.

Marcel quickly dresses her up and brings her to the nurse’s office who takes her in and puts her on one of the beds so that Fujino can rest up well.

When he walks outside he runs into Mita with whom he starts a conversation about Fujino. “I wonder why she is so, more than usual, very sexually active now? It is really not normal” he tells her but suddenly the black-haired girl with the glasses kisses him and he feels some kind of liquid coming from her mouth and into his which he cannot help but swallow when he starts to feel hot and horny when he sees the smile on Mito’s face “let’s go to your house and have some fun” she winks and Marcel nods unable to think clearly 

When the two of the get to his room she undresses immediately and throws herself on him. “I’ve wanted this for so long mmm wow you’re so big” Mita growls happily when she pulls his pants down to see his enormous shaft standing tall and starts licking it eagerly. “Mmm it tastes just as good as imagined it would” Mita giggles before she suckles on his balls. “I shouldn’t do this but aaah it feels so good” Marcel moans and the girl grins mischievously.

“Mmm yes I will make you feel very good, darling” Mita says gleefully and starts to lick the pre from his throbbing shaft. “It tastes so yummy! Now time for me to get this beast inside me” she coos and stands above the boy with her pussy dripping on his pole. The girl bites her lower lips when that huge shaft stretches her pussy and it sinks deeper inside her “oh my god yes yes so amazing” Mita moans gleefully while she starts to lose her mind to the pleasure of that dick . 

“Oh Mita you feel so good aaha so tight aaah!” Marcel moans and screams as the potion has taken complete hold of his sexual urges. He starts to move his hips at the same pace as the girl riding his manhood. It becomes harder and harder to focus as he loses his mind. Mita moans and looks down at the boy she wanted for so long now and could feel her mind slipping away when after minutes they both orgasm for the first time.

Meanwhile Fujino wakes up in the nurse’s office and looks around when she sees the nurse. “Where is Marcel? She asks the nurse and she tells her that she saw him leave with Mita. The blue-haired girl’s eyes widen in surprise when she hears those words and starts to feel worried when she remember who she got the potion for and who it was originally meant for. “I have to get to his home quickly” she thinks and rushes out of the school nurse’s office.

“Oh yes more please cum inside me again aaah ooh god what an amazing cock” Fujino could hear a female voice shouting in pleasure coming from Marcel’s room and she opens the door to see Marcel on top of Mita moving his thick butt up and down while her friend moans in utter bliss when she sees her friend standing there “oooh Fujino aaah please join us aaah the potion works incredibly well on him mmm oooh we’ve been making love for hours now aaah please aaah let’s share this wonderful boy with his huge dick” Mita moans while gesturing her friend to get closer.

The blue-haired girl stood there nailed to the floor but the scene in front of her made her incredibly wet and the words of her friend turned her on even more. She gets closer and removes her clothes before she gets on the bed when Marcel pumps another loads deep into the raven-haired girl’s snatch “ooooh god yessss mmm so much cum and he’s still hard aaah fuck Fujino as well aaah give her lots of that wonderful dick” Mita screams in utter bliss and Marcel pulls out and shoots a few loads on the girl.

Fujino gets on all fours and gasps even now after having had that dick a few times already but that potion had turned Marcel in a sex beast. “Oooh god if he keeps fucking like this I‘ll never need a vibrator ever again more please fuck me more” the blue-haired girl moans loudly feeling like she has never felt before. “Oooh yes your cunt feels even better now aah god I’m going to keep on drilling your sweet hole as well as Mita’s aaah I feel so horny aaah” Marcel moans loudly while his shaft pumps hard and deep in Fujino’s snatch who moans like a bitch in heat.

Marcel massages those hot cheeks while his bubble butt moves back and forth when Mita gets close and kisses Marcel on the lips with passion which made him even harder. “Mmmm such a good boy and with the best dick around” Mita giggles when she could hear the two of them roar and climax yet Marcel does not pull out and starts moving again. Mita gets in front of the girl with her cunt still filled with semen. “Please lick my pussy clean” she tells Fujino who starts to clean that cream pied pussy and the three of them make love for hours until all three of them lie on the bed completely exhausted,

“Mmm how about we share him and become his girlfriends so we can be like this forever?” Mita suggests and Fujino nods with a grin... “Sounds good but just make sure you have plenty of that potion when we need it” Fujino giggles and the two girls nod when they look at Marcel who agrees to this and kisses both girls deeply before they all fall asleep with a big smile on their faces.

The End


End file.
